1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for improving the psychological anti-stress state of a person (thereby reducing the consumption of sedatives, antidepressants).
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The massaging socks, stockings, knee-highs, tights and foot pads call for two techniques: a basic technique referred to as the relaxing intuitive massage, and a more sophisticated technique referred to as the plantar reflexology, born from the Chinese medical tradition which describes the foot reflex areas (the equivalent of the body's acupuncture points).
The empirical massage of the foot provides a certain well-being known to mothers and their toddlers:.the tickling of the plantar zone causes a euphoric effect, or even an improvement of the mental state, with an influence on the physical health through laughter.
Based on these preliminary findings, Dr. Christian Tel SCHELLER has developed a theory on foot massage in his book entitled "Apprendre a masser les pieds" (La santepar les pieds) ["Leaming foot massage" (Health by the feet)] published by Vivez Soleil de Geneve.
The author has developed his study of the plantar massage leading to the revelation of the reflex areas, which are described in detail by Mireille MEUNIER in her book on plantar reflexology. The particularly concentrated reflex areas are described by way of drawings, the stimulation thereof through massage has relaxing, even soothing effects on numerous organs that are sore due to disorders of diverse origins: hormonal disorders, functional disorders, whether digestive, respiratory, circulatory, or even orthopedic, such as back pain which is so frequent nowadays.